Forever and Always
by funny.bish
Summary: "I love you Sam Winchester" "And I love you Hayden Evans" What happens when the most powerful creature in the world, Hayden Evens, meets the infamous hunter Sam Winchester. Do they hate each other? Do they become friends? Or do they become more? Cross posted on Quotev. Rated M for later chapters


**A/N: Hello to all of the lovely people who decided to click on my little story. This is my first fanfiction and I am really exited to share it with you guys. Enjoy!**

I used to love my father, we all did. He was our role model the person we looked up to. Never judge a book by its cover, a quote that I've used too many times to count. We should have been smarter. We should have listened to that old saying. But we were naive.

Peter Blackwood. Loving father, husband and friend. Or so we thought. The year was 1492. For most people, the events of that time were all about adventures. Columbus, finding the new world. Only some noticed the vill of ours, outside the castle walls. Nobody dared come here, out of fear of death. There were stories, rumors. Of men in black cloaks, coming in the night. Taking men and children from their beds. That's as far as the tales went. Nobody knew who took them, or where they went. But we knew that they were out there. Some closer than we thought.

Our father always told us that they were just ghost stories, that we had nothing to worry about and him and mother would keep us safe. Looking back on that time, I remember always seeing a glint in his eyes. A hidden emotion, a dark one. Now that I am older I realize what that emotion was, I like my father, also get it.

It was a normal day. There was a ceremony in the courtyard, the birth of a new child. Sunset, that's the time the child would be welcomed and recognized as one of our own. An unusual time for a new born to be brought in, out likely because by that time everyone was silently waiting in their house till the sun rose over the eastern hills. The father was very insistent, or so I heard. He wouldn't allow his child to be brought in at any other time. The high priest was hesitant at first, himself also hearing the stories. But later obliged.

We were all gathered in the square. Peter, Lucy, Liam, Michelle and myself. That's who made up our family. Liam was the eldest sibling one year older than Michelle, six more than me. He was a protector of sorts, towards and I. Fixing our cuts when mother and father couldn't, singing us to sleep, comforting us when nightmares came. He was a constant in our lives. Michelle the middle; a very bubbly girl. Always talking about her garden, or the fairies she found hiding in mamas flowers. She trusted freely, one of her weaknesses. She was later used, manipulated. The older she got the colder she became to others, on the inside she was still the caring little girl who talked to trees. But on the outside, she had so many mental walls built up not even the spirit of god could find its way into her heart. Then there was me, the youngest of the three. I took after both of my siblings. I was stubborn, yet patient. Cruel yet gentle. I understood people, could read them easily. I used to love sitting in the forest with my siblings, playing games with the other children in the village.

But that day, that was the day that changed everything I had ever that to know, and everything I still had yet to learn. About the world, my father, myself.

The welcoming ceremony is a beautiful event. We all give gifts and prayers of happiness to the newborn and its family. You can hear the crickets talking excitedly amongst themselves, the birds singing their lullabies. This time it was different. I had only been brought into the community two years earlier, but I still remembered.

This time it was silent, no crickets or birds. You could hear a stick break from a mile away. It was eerie. Left everyone with an uneasy feeling. It felt wrong, evil is i must. Everybody was shuffling around nervously. Not knowing what to do next. That's when hell was unleashed.

Fire was set to the vill. It seemed to have a mind of its own, devouring its next victim in a heartbeat. It was terror. Liam scooped me up in his arms. I have to admit, I was absolutely terrified. I could lose everything and everyone I've ever come to know. All gone in the blink of an eye. I was crying, holding onto Liam's dirt covered shirt for dear life. We made it back to the house safely. Liam started gathering food and clothing, putting it into two satchels. I noticed out the corner of my eye Liam putting a small leather bag into one of the satchels. The seeds, the bag of seeds he gave me when I was old enough to speak. I remember him telling me that as long as I carried the seeds there would always be a chance of a new beginning, a time and place to start over. Seeing him put those in my bag, I knew that the situation we were in was more dreadful than I would have liked to admit. "Stay safe. This is the only way for all of us to get out alive." Liam whispered into Michelle's ear. He was only 7, he shouldn't be this wise. We were all very young, we had to grow up fast. No more games. Liam walked over to me, brushing the baby hairs out of my face. "Keep your faith. Lord knows we will need it." He said softly.

And then we ran. We ran out of the wooden house that I had lived in for the beginning of my endless life. We made it halfway to the gates when Liam stopped, causing Michelle to run into him, with me on her back. I peeked over her shoulder to see why we had stopped. I wished I hadent. Our father, in a black cloak. Standing over our mother who was cowering in fear beneath his feet. I went to cry out, but Liam clamped a hand over my mouth as a warning. So we watched. We watched our mother fall by the hands of our father. It still haunts me to this day. If only we would have kept running. Thinking that momma had somehow made it out alive.

Liam turned around, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. "Go and never look back." He said as though the words pained him. And so we did. Michelle ran as fast and as far as she could, carrying both me and the satchel of clothes and food that we would live off of for the following weeks.

We didn't see Liam for three years after that years were the hardest I've ever lived. However one day, by chance we met up with him again.

We found our big brother, but that was when everything started to change, for better or worse, they couldn't tell yet. It all started a few months after Liam came back, they started being able to hear voices in their heads, but they weren't just voices, they were thoughts. Soon after they realized they were unknowingly reading each other's minds. With some training and control after that they were fully able to talk to each other through their minds, and read their own and other peoples minds perfectly. After that, the abilities kept coming. Shapeshifting, immortality , rebirth, flying, invisibility, superhuman strength, you name it. Also over the years they started to find more and more people like them, with abilities like them. Some were just as trained and mastered as they were, some on the other hand, were not.

Soon, they realized that their was more to their powers. Some of their people had started going dark, turning to an unknown darkness, never to been seen of again. At that point, they realized that they needed a ruler, someone to keep peace, and punish those who didn't keep it. That's how the monarchy of their people started. Sarah And Liam, the eldest of the two most powerful sibling packs they had at the time, married. They were crowned king and queen and had been ruling for 200 years. Around 1700 they realized they didn't want to rule anymore, so the responsibility was past down to the next of the generation, Michelle and Alexander. Michelle refused, saying she didn't want the responsibility of ruling a kingdom, so it was past down to the next of the Evens line, Hayden. Every since then Hayden and Alex have ruled together keeping their people, the Nitore, at relative peace.

 **A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review and maybe even favorite this story. I love reading feedback so I know how to improve my writing!**


End file.
